


Sweet Tooth

by feathersandriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cake shopping, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersandriddles/pseuds/feathersandriddles
Summary: Its Oswald's birthday and Edward wants to make it a memorable one. He goes out to buy the last thing he needs to achieve just that and returns home to Oswald's awaiting arms.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> For @Imawanderessx on twitter. The original female character is based off of her.
> 
> I based Ed's causal look based off of this picture: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/91/7d/bc/917dbcbb44ebd8d7271e8838dec9e584.jpg

* * *

The bell over the bakery door rang as someone wearing a unbuttoned denim shirt with a white v neck underneath, jeans, glasses and a beanie walked in. That someone was Edward Nygma who cringed at the sound. It drew attention towards his direction which he would have loved any other time than now.

Edward was trying to go unnoticed as much as possible, taking to wear the most casual clothes he could find in his closet to blend in with the crowd, in hopes to go unrecognized.  
  
He was a wanted man and the last thing he wanted was to get caught and thrown in Arkham while he was out buying a cake for his boyfriend.

Edward could have sent a henchman to do this, ease him from the anxiety over being out in the open vulnerable, but he felt this was needed to be done himself.

There were only a few people in the bakery who went back to looking at the different sweets surrounding them after only giving the door a quick glance.

Edward sighed in relief. No one seemed to know that The Riddler was standing only a few feet away from them.

Edward knew he could have went to any other bakery that always seemed to be empty but this one was said to be the best in Gotham and Oswald deserves nothing but the best.

So here he was risking his freedom to give Oswald the best cake for his birthday.

Edward slowly approached the main counter where a woman was organizing cookies that were on display.

She looked up at Edward and smiled at him as he made his way over.

She straighten herself up from the crouching position she was in and went to stand back behind the cash register.

"Hi, welcome to Gotham's Sweet Tooth! What can I do for you today?"

Edward looked over to the cakes that were on display on the other side of the counter and saw there was so many different ones.

He looked back at the woman and gave his response.

"Um, I would like to buy a cake."

"No problem! What's the occasion?"

Edward decided to look down at his finger that was tracing a dent on the counter so the woman wouldn't get a good look at him said, "It's for my....partner's birthday. I'm trying to get the best cake possible."

Taking his action as shyness, the woman smiled warmly at him.

"That's really sweet. No pun intended. I'm sure he'll love it."

Edward looked up, surprised at the choice of pronoun.

"How did you-"

The woman chuckled. "Let's say I just know and there's no need to be shy about it! It's great! I'm so happy to see love regardless of gender."

Now it was Edward's turn to smile.

"You are quite perspective." He looked at her name tag. "Jackie."

"That's me! And I get that a lot. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable in any way. It's a habit I really must break before I scare people away."

"It's fine." Edward reassured her.

Jackie smiled. "Good. Now let's stop wasting time and head over to the cakes."

As soon as they reached the cakes, Jackie asked, "What's your partner's favorite flavor?"

Edward thought for a moment before responding.

"Chocolate."

"He's got some good taste."

Jackie reached for the chocolate cake that was in the bottom row and presented it to Edward.

"It has fudge inside and Hershey kisses on top. I must say this one is the best."

"That's what I was aiming for."

"Glad I could find what you were looking for. Let's go ring it up."

They both made their way back to the cash register.

"Do you want me to write anything on it?"

Edward nodded. "Happy birthday, Oswald. In purple icing if you please."

"Will do."

Jackie went to fetch the purple icing and carefully wrote out what Edward asked for onto the cake. It came out perfect.

"There you go!"

Edward wanted to ask for her to put one last thing on it but he wasn't sure it was a good idea. He would get caught for sure and fellow inmates finding out that The Riddler was incarcerated because of a bakery worker would be something he will never live down.

"If it isn't too much to ask can you also draw a umbrella and a uh...."

Edward started nervously twirling his fingers.

"A question mark?" Jackie finished his sentence.

For the second time in that bakery, Edward looked at this woman surprised.

"Remember I'm quite perspective. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." She winked at him as she proceeded to make the umbrella and then looked back at Edward before starting the question mark.

"Do you want it with green icing?"

Edward snapping out of his surprise muttered a, "Y-yes."

"Okie dokie." Jackie got the green icing and proceeded in making the question mark.

"And done!"

The chocolate cake now has Oswald and Edward's symbols on if.

"Thank you. Really."

"You're welcome, Riddler." Jackie giggled when she used his alias but then grew serious. "Oh god, I hope I didn't cross a line or anything."

She suddenly became aware that this man could put her in a death trap if he felt like it.

Edward was quick to reassure her.

"Don't worry! It's all good. Just don't tell anyone that I was here."

Jackie sighed in relief. "As I said, your secret is safe with me."

She rung up Edward for the pay. Edward payed with a $100 dollar bill.

"Keep the change. You really helped me today." Edward said.

Jackie blushed. "It was no problem."

She put the cake carefully in a box, closed it with tape, and put it in a bag for Edward to carry home.

"Here you go. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day and that your boyfriend loves it."

"Thanks again." Edward said as he left.

Jackie let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding and leaned against the wall that was behind the counter. She helped The Riddler pick out a cake for his boyfriend (The Penguin, she was sure of it) and didn't die. Now that's what you call a good day.

She realized it was him the moment he approached the counter. That outfit wasn't fooling her and for some reason she didn't feel any fear. He looked like any regular guy that came into the bakery to buy sweets. Maybe that's why she wasn't scared of him. Edward Nygma was in front of her, not the villain she saw all the time on TV.

Jackie started seeing the rogues differently since that day. As human beings who have a life that isn't about murder or destruction. Some really did have strong feelings for others that she has seen reporters deny them having. It was nice knowing something the rest of the city didn't know.

***  
Edward arrived at the mansion with the cake he was kindly helped with getting.

He quietly opened the front door and peeked to see if Oswald was anywhere near the area. He wasn't. Good.

Edward entered and quietly shut the door.  
  
He was focused on shutting the door quietly that he didn't hear Olga entering the room and Edward almost screamed when he came face to face with her.

"Jesus, Olga! You scared me! I almost dropped the cake!" Edward harshly whispered.

"Not my fault." Olga replied.

After taking a few calming breaths, Edward said, "Did you do what I asked?"

"Da," Olga answered as she indicated Edward to follow her into the dining room.

Once inside, Edward was greeted by a bunch of purple balloons floating towards the ceiling and two big balloons tied at either side Oswald's chair at the table. One was a penguin and the other one was one that read "happy birthday."

The table was filled with pancakes with a lot of whip cream on them, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs and toast.

Everything was going according to plan.

"I know we have our differences but I'm glad that just for today, you actually tolerate my orders."

"Da," Olga replied.

Edward put the box containing the cake on the table and opened it. He slowly took the cake out and was happy when no damage was done to it and placed it right in the middle of all the food.

"Mr. Penguin is still sleeping. Usually he's up for before 9."

Edward smirked knowing exactly why Oswald was still sleeping. He really tired him out last night and it was done purpose so he can sleep in as Edward sneaked out early to get the last thing he needed to make this birthday celebration a success. Olga stayed home setting up the balloons Edward got the precious night without Oswald's knowledge and cooked the breakfast.

Getting lost in last night's activities, remembering the sensation he felt from Oswald's lips leaving kisses all over his body, Olga snapped Edward out of it to tell him to go wake Mr. Penguin before the food got cold.

Edward made his way upstairs to their room. Their room. Ed would never stop smiling like an idiot at that.

He took off the beanie that he put on as a disguise and the denim shirt as he got closer to their room and decided that he would change into one of his green suits before waking up Oswald.

Edward went to his old room and took the green suit he kept in that closet to the bathroom to change. Once he was satisfied with how he looked, he made his way back to his and Oswald's room and slowly crept in.

Oswald was sleeping soundly under the covers that seemed to be all on his side. Edward would sometimes wake up at night, cold. Oswald was such a cover hogger.

Edward made his way to Oswald's side, moved a strand of hair out of his eyes before bending down to give him a kiss on the lips.

Oswald's eyes fluttered as Edward's lips met his and he went to hold Edward's face in his hands to keep him there for awhile. He stroke his cheek lovingly.

When they broke apart, Oswald opened his eyes and gave a small yawn. Edward thought he looked the most adorable in the mornings.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

Oswald smiled up at him.

"Good morning, my love."

Oswald took in Edward's clothing.

"Look at you all dressed up already. What time is it?"

"A quarter to 10."

Oswald let out a squeak. "What? And you left me to sleep this late?"

"Yes. You earned it. The birthday boy gets nothing but the best today."

Oswald smiled at Edward mentioning his birthday.

"You remembered."

"Of course I did."

Edward moved a little back from the bed to give Oswald room as he saw he was getting out of it.

Once Oswald was up, he went to hug Edward and sighed in content.

"I love you."

"And I love you." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around Oswald.

"Are you ready for your surprise?"

Oswald looked up at him, beaming. "Lead the way."

Edward and Oswald made their way down the stairs together, hand in hand and Edward stopped them before entering the dining room to cover Oswald's eyes.

He safely led Oswald to his side of the table and dropped his hands so Oswald could see the state of the dining room.

Oswald stared in amazement. The balloons, the breakfast and the cake was all amazing. No one since his mother has done this much for him before.

"I wanted to make sure our first time celebrating your birthday together was memorable." Edward said.

"Ed...this is truly incredible. I never thought I would celebrate my birthday like this ever again. Thank you so much. I love you."

This time it was Oswald's turn to deliver the kiss which Edward returned with the same amount of passion Oswald was giving.

He wrapped his arms around Oswald's waist and pulled him as close as possible to his body.  
  
Oswald had his arms around Edward's neck and felt himself and Edward getting hard.

The make out session was starting to get more heated as Oswald was sliding his hands down Edward's body to his belt when they heard someone clear their throat. They jumped and turned to the person.

It was Olga and she didn't look impressed.

"Food is getting cold."

Despite feeling annoyed at the interruption, he looked up at Edward lovingly. "Did you cook all this?"

"No." Edward said as he was still giving Olga a death glare. "Olga did."

"Da. Happy birthday, Mr. Penguin."

"Thank you, Olga. You are dismissed for now."

Sensing Edward was murdering Olga twenty different ways in his mind as she was leaving, Oswald tipped toe and gave Edward a quick kiss on the lips and whispered, "later."

Edward finally broke his gaze from where Olga was and looked at Oswald with a smirk. "Round two of last night?"

Oswald returned the same smirk but with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Definitely."

Edward stole one more kiss before reaching for Oswald's hand and leading him towards the cake he got for him.

"Look at what I got you."

"So this is what you escaped from bed so early for. It looks delicious! It's got our symbols on it."

"It's suppose to taste delicious too. And yes, I asked for them to be icing on."

"Did the person who did this get suspicious?" Oswald asked looking at Edward worriedly. He didn't want his boyfriend to be taken to Arkham just as much as Edward did.

Edward kissed Oswald's head, making him relax.

"The woman actually knew who I was the whole time she was helping me. She was the one that suggested this cake when I said your favorite was chocolate. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone she saw me. I believed her."

"A woman huh?"

Edward couldn't help but chuckle. He understood Oswald's concern there. The last time a woman helped him out, he ended up missing a dinner.

"Don't worry, she knew I was taken. She even managed to guess that my partner was a male. She actually seemed to be cheering us on."

"Well in that case I like the sound of this woman."

"Yeah, she was sweet but enough about her. I got another surprise for you."

"You do?"

"Yes. I'll be right back. Start serving yourself breakfast before Olga has a stroke over us eating the food cold."

With another kiss to Oswald's head, he left to find the present he had gotten for Oswald.

It was in his old room underneath the bed. Oswald never goes in there which was the perfect hiding spot.

Edward crouched down and pulled out a long box that was wrapped with a bow on top.

He returned back to the dining room, with the gift in his hands, and found Oswald already digging into pancakes. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

"Here it is!" Ed said as he handed the box to Oswald.

Oswald's eyes lit up for the hundredth time that morning and took it.

"You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to."

As Oswald tore the wrapping paper, Edward couldn't help but make a riddle when he saw Oswald was about to open the box.

"What goes up when the rain comes down?"

Oswald looked up at him with a thoughtful expression for a few moments until an answered seemed to reach his brain.

He proceeded to open the box to see if his answer was correct. It was.

Inside the box was an umbrella.

But it didn't look like any ordinary black umbrella. The handle was shaped as a head of a penguin just like his cane handle was and it felt heavier than a normal one.

Oswald noticed the extra designs on the umbrella.

"It has a build in gun." Edward said.

Oswald looked at him with amazement.

"Really?"

"Yes." Edward pointed toward the other end of the umbrella. "The bullets come out this way so make sure you're pointing that end at your enemies. You press the button you see on the back of the penguin's head to shoot."

"Wow, this is incredible." Oswald said.

"We can test it out later if you like." Edward suggested.

"I would like very much, thank you for this!"

"No one will know what hit them."

Oswald pulled Edward down by his tie and kissed him, showing how thankful he was.

"Oswald..." Edward muttered against Oswald's lips after awhile.

"Yes?" Oswald said, a little irritated that Edward stopped kissing him.

"Screw the breakfast." Edward said as picked up Oswald bridal style, making Oswald who was not expecting that action squeal, and taking him back upstairs to continue last night's activities.

Olga heard the door to their room slam from where she was in the mansion and sighed.

Another meal wasted but at least her boss was enjoying his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to let me know what you think! I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
